Sides of Anubis
by SibunaGleekR5er
Summary: The House of Anubis is getting new residents. Not just any residents though, but the two most popular groups in Liverpool who happen to hate each other. Read to find out if they end up getting along or end up breaking each other down more than they already are. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

In the town of Liverpool, England, two groups were on separate sides of the town getting ready to move into Anubis House.

On the east side of town were the rich and "good' kids. This consists of Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Mick Campbell, KT Rush, and Eddie Miller. They were the type of kids who were always the most popular in school. Every time they walked down the hall, all the students and even some teachers would part like the red sea. They are believed to be the most wealthy, snobby, and envied group of teenagers in this town.

Now that you've heard about the east side, let's move over to the west side of town. On the west side of Liverpool were all the supposed poor and "bad" kids. This side has Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, Willow Jenkins, Mara Jaffary, Patricia Williamson, and Joy Mercer. They were the most known group on their side of town. People always associated with them being bad kids who only stuck with each other and didn't listen to anybody. They are believed to be the most dangerous, stubborn, and rude group of friends in Liverpool.

Now, just like in any cliché movie or book, these two sides of town don't get along. The east side thinks that they are too good for the west side and the west side believes that the east is full of stuck up rich kids.

What will happen when they are put together in Anubis House for year 11? Will they only stick with their groups of friends or will they start to build relationships with the other side?

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's SibunaGleekR5er here! I had this idea for a while and I'm finally starting the story. Now, I know I'm not the best writer, but I do believe the longer this story continues, the better it will become. Also, I do live in America so I don't really know anything about England or their school years or how they talk but I will be trying my best so if any of you guys have any critics, I'll gladly take them.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Liverpool, England. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Everything was peaceful. Well, almost everything.

Underneath the big tree in the Rush's backyard was KT Rush, the daughter of business leader James Taylor Rush. KT's dad was probably one of the biggest business leaders in England and was constantly away leaving her and her mother by themselves a majority of the time. Because of this, KT had a hard time trusting other people to stick around, which is why she only had five actual friends. To many this may seem like a lot of close friends to have but to the Rush family, having five friends was like having five pairs of shoes to Amber Millington. It meant having barley anything. Although KT was proud and very grateful that she had a handful of people who would love her and have her back no matter what, her dad on the other hand was highly disappointed in her and often commented on how she would be happier with many more people in her life. Every time he would mention it, the curly headed girl would only give a polite smile and carry on with her day. Usually it would also end up with KT sitting underneath the tree, texting her friends, asking them to meet up. That's exactly what was happening now.

 _(KT- K, Eddie- Ed, Amber- Ambs, Alfie- Alf, Nina- Neens, Mick- M)_

 _K- hey can we meet up?_

 _Neens- yeah. Me and Amber will be at the treehouse at 2._

 _Ed- already here._

 _Ambs- what Neens said._

 _M- sure_

 _Alf- headed that way_

 _K- great, see y'all there._

Running inside to grab her jacket, KT glances through the house to find her parents. "Great", she said seeing a note on the dining table saying how her parents with out for the night and won't be back till late, "thanks for coming and telling me", she mutters bitterly to herself before fleeing out the door.

* * *

"But Nina, they were on sale and it would've took only a couple of minutes. I'm sure the others won't even be here yet!"

"Amber, you have plenty of shoes. Plus, Eddie is already there, and Alfie probably is too." Amber sighed knowing that Nina Martin was right. "Oh, so you're making us hurry because Eddie is there! You know if I didn't know you too, I would probably think that you guys are a thing", Amber squealed, making a certain dirty blonde blush and shake her head profusely, "Ambs, we went over this, Eddie and I will _never_ be a thing. He's like the big brother I've never had."

"Right", Amber replied.

"I'm serious" Nina finished walking up to the tree house. She started climbing up the ladder and up into the already opened door. Walking in she looked around to see Eddie sitting on one of the many bean bags, eating on a bag of crisps. To his right was Alfie doing the exact same thing. It was rare that you would catch those two without something to eat or drink.

Eddie Miller glanced up before breaking out into a smirk, "Finally you're here. Where's the princess?" he asked referring to the one and only Amber Millington, "did her heel break again? I told her last time we came out here that she really needs to stop wearing those around here."

"Nah, she told me that was probably the best advice you have ever given her. I think she caught sight of Mick, you know how she gets whenever he is around."

Alfie Lewis scoffed shaking his head, "You know, I still don't see what she sees in him. All he is, is some douche trying to get in her pants."

Nina and Eddie share a look, rolling their eyes. They've heard this story about a million times, and they aren't even exaggerating. Ever since the alpha couple started dating about 10 months ago, Alfie has been going on and on about how Mick isn't good enough for Amber and how he's just trying to use her for his own pleasure. Nina usually just ignores it but Eddie on the other hand agrees with Alfie. He's just better at keeping it to himself because Amber and Mick are his best friends and he doesn't want to hurt them. Alfie on the other hand doesn't care if they hear him. Sure, he loves Amber and she is his best friend, but he feels like it's best if Amber knew how he thought of Mick. Ever since Mick joined their group two years ago, Alfie hasn't liked him, not even a little bit. Sure, he puts up with him because all his friends love Mick, but the truth is, Alfie wouldn't even be fazed if Mick just decided to not hang around them anymore.

* * *

"Boo, you came!" Amber squealed running into her boyfriend's arms.

The blonde jock hugged her back tightly before continuing on his way up the ladder, "Of course I came Ambs. I wouldn't ever miss a chance to hang out with you."

"Aww, thanks boo!"

Climbing up the ladder and into the treehouse, Mick Campbell sits down to the left of Eddie, pulling Amber into his lap, and starts kissing her.

Alfie and Eddie make eye contact and fake gag while Nina whacks them with one of the pillows, "Eww, stop that."

Amber rolls her, "You guys are just jealous that you don't have someone to do coupley things with."

"Oh yeah, we're _totally_ jealous of having a one-sided relationship", Alfie grumbles, smiling at KT when she enters the treehouse.

"Shut it Alfie", Mick glares, pulling Amber closer to him. The blonde cheerleader just kisses his cheek and stays quiet. She never likes getting in between those two.

KT sits down quietly, gaining attention from Eddie and Nina. Those three have a special bond. They can always tell when the other is just a tiny bit upset. Amber has always said that it must be because they have been the only American's in school, so they must have some type of connection. It seems like a reasonable explanation, so the three have always just gone with it.

"You okay? You didn't come in her talking a mile a minute" Eddie laughs, looking at the girl that has been like his little sister for the past three years.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired and ready to leave tomorrow."

Amber squeals looking up at everyone, "I know! I can't wait even though it is school. I hope we get in a house all together."

"We will. I already talked to my dad about it and he said he would make sure that we are with each other. He mentioned something about being in Anubis house with other people."

"Thanks Eddie, I just hope that we don't get stuck in a house with that dangerous popular group from West High. My parents have always told me to never trust somebody from that side of town."

"That's the same thing my parents told me Ambs", KT replied, looking around the room, "Can we all promise each other that no matter what happens, we will always be best friends and let no man or women ever break us apart?"

"Promise", Eddie smirked, Nina smiled, Alfie laughed, Amber grinned, and Mick rolled his eyes.

* * *

Across the town, in the Rutter's household, was the supposed dangerous popular group. Fabian Rutter was talking with Mara Jaffary about the up coming school year. This year they are all in year 11 and most of them are excited about it. Patricia Williamson, on the other hand, aren't that happy about it.

"I can't believe they are making me go to this stupid boarding school with a bunch of stuck up bitches who only like to talk about their boyfriends and how much their shoes cost." The redhead groaned, sulking on the couch next to her best friend, Joy Mercer, and Willow Jenks.

Jerome Clarke sighed, having heard her complain about this since they found out a couple of months ago, "Come on Trixie, it won't be that bad. At least we will all be in a house together. I heard that we will be in Anubis house with some other group of kids."

"How'd you hear that?" Joy wondered, flipping through her magazine, "Omg, did you guys hear about Brad and Angelina breaking up?"

"No one cares Joyless," the tall blonde shook his head, "and I have my ways. Nothing you guys have to worry about."

"You're not still doing that job are you?"

"No Patty, I'm done."

"Good", Patricia looked over at the groups geeks and sighed, "what are y'all doing? Please don't tell me that you guys are already studying for some test?" she laughed along with Jerome.

Fabian just rolled his eyes, obviously being used to hearing things like this all the time. Although he knew that they all loved each other, he is usually the one who is being picked on. Not just by them either, he's fine with Patricia and Jerome since they are doing it out of love. Ever since he was a little boy, people in school have always been teasing him for being smart and for barley talking. It wasn't until he made this group of friends that people stopped picking on him, although it still does happen on occasion.

"No, we are just looking through our schedules," Mara answered, blushing when Jerome smiled at her. She's liked him for a while now but hasn't told anyone. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship because of this.

"I wonder who we will be rooming with." Willow stated.

"I'm fine with anyone has long as it's not that snobby group from East High. This year will be awful if that happens." Joy replied getting up gathering her stuff. It's almost 5 o'clock and her dad wants her home. It's the night before they all leave for Anubis house tomorrow, so he wants a family supper.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Fabian replied, giving her a soft smile. Joy was his first best friend, heck is first friend ever.

The short girl smiled back, "You're probably right Fabes. Anyway, I have to go, Dad wants me home for supper. I'll see you all whenever I get there tomorrow", she said, getting ready to head out the door.

"Wait! Before you go I want all of you to promise me something," Willow said making everyone groan in the room. She was one of their best friends, she really was, but sometimes she was a bit dramatic with promises.

Willow shook her head profusely, "No, you guys will actually like this one! Promise me that whatever happens, we will always be best friends forever."

The five other people in the room looked around at each other, this actually wasn't as bad as they thought it would be."

"We promise." They all said in unison

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter! Thank y'all for reading and please review with any suggestions. Now I'm not from England but I tried my best to make sure it sounded good. I'm not the best writer so if you have any suggestions, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **SibunaGleekR5er**


End file.
